Here at the Right Time
by kiki399
Summary: An unexpected meeting leads to a reconnection from the past.


**Title:** Here at the Right Time  
**Author:** kiki39  
**Spoilers:** Post-Phantom, warped for my own entertainment...or peace of mind.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.  
**A/N:** This was another result of a long, boring day at work. And an attempt to get back into a non-paper writing state of mind in the hopes of finishing my SS fic.

She couldn't believe her good fortune; her first week back in Metropolis and she'd ran into Clark Kent. Small town, flannel farm boy Clark was now a big city, suit-and-tie wearing professional. When she'd left, she was sure he would be in Smallville forever.

She watched him carefully, trying to catalogue the differences between the old and the new version of the person in front of her.

He had grown, both in looks and maturity. The gorgeous dark hair, soft-sad blue eyes and athletic physique had made him hard to ignore then and impossible now. But the quiet shyness and clumsy movements that had helped to mitigate his physical appeal had become muted. It was still there, but only in the occasional movement or look, which only strengthened his allure.

The dark hair that appeared perpetually run through with nervous fingers looked as enticing as ever, and he seemed comfortable with his muscular physique, moving with a confident fluid grace. But it was the eyes that had changed the most. Those baby blue's shone with a heady mix of compassion, intelligence and ...contentment. He was happy and it showed. Now, instead of a lost, unsure boy in a man's body, he was a man of beguiling innocence and boyish charm. A potent mix, one she thought she had conquered over a year ago, until she had seen this new and improved version. The familiar fluttering started low in her stomach and threatened to explode at her heart.

The visceral reaction to him shook her so much she missed his question.

She felt herself flush. "Oh. Sorry, I got distracted. It's just...nice to be back."

He smiled in understanding. "I know that feeling well. A lot has changed around here."

She smiled. "I was just noticing… And you in a suit!"

He tugged at his tie awkwardly. "I'm still trying to get used to it. At least flannel is comfortable."

"Yes, but not nearly as professional. You look good, Clark."

He ducked his head. "Thanks. So do you. Germany seems to have agreed with you." A sudden grin lit his face. "I like the hair."

"Much better than that blonde wig, isn't it. I thought I'd try something new. Listen, I'm staying at the Dillon Park Hotel until I get settled." She hesitated for the briefest moment. At one time she had known exactly where she stood, now, she wasn't so sure. But she hoped. "Maybe we could get together for lunch or dinner to catch up."

"Uh, that would be nice but it's just...I'm in the middle of something big at work." He glanced across the street, his eyes scanning for something. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He grinned, again.

He'd smiled more in the last few minutes than she could recall in that last year. He wasn't wearing a ring, not that she expected him to be engaged, but it still relieved her. It seemed unlikely that another woman was the cause of this new easy-going manner.

"Here's my card; my cell number's on it." He took her hand, so tiny compared to his large, tanned one. She forgot how big he actually was. Rarely had she seen him use his size over another person. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It was nice to see you." He squeezed her hand gently and before she could utter a word he was gone.

She shook her head in amusement, obviously that hadn't changed.

She watched his long legs stride purposely across the road and through the large crowd of lunchtime suits. She was almost saddened to see him turn; now walking parallel from her.

She glanced at her watch, realizing she was going to be late; she quickened her pace while still maintaining one eye on Clark. She couldn't help herself. She had missed him more than she'd been willing to acknowledge.

She paused mid-step as he fell in-line with a well-dressed brunette. She eyed them curiously as the woman pushed a folder into his chest while he lowered his head to hear whatever she was saying. Maybe she was his secretary… definitely a work associate.

She watched them argue over the file as they waited for the light to change. From the back, the woman appeared animated and angry but Clark looked amused. There was something familiar in their interaction that prodded at her memory. When the light turned, he wrapped one muscular arm around the woman's back and ushered her forward and they disappeared in the crowd.

She watches their innocuous exchange with a strange tightening in her throat.

_Das Glück._

Maybe she was meant to meet him today. They had both changed and grown up, no longer the unsure, insecure kids they had been. This time things would work out differently.

Better.

She smiled. Tomorrow she'd call him and invite him over for a nice dinner.

She had the perfect dress…

The end.


End file.
